


gravitation

by asakuraa1



Series: the prince and the goddess [5]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i needed to unleash this, not much to tag about, trickstar is there too but for a short while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa1/pseuds/asakuraa1
Summary: Hokuto watches Anzu throughout the day.





	gravitation

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks my gremlin hands*  
> hello, i wrote this out of pure indulgence  
> have a wonderful day!

On his right is Anzu.

His eyes naturally glance at her without him knowing.

Here’s what he sees.

A profile view of Anzu sitting in her desk, who isn’t paying attention to the lecture and is instead drawing in her notebook. Her eyes are laser focused on her drawing. It must be a new costume. Her brown hair cascades down her shoulders and he realizes that her hair is a bit messy. There are parts of her hair that stick out on some ends. 

He reminds himself that he’ll tell her about it when class ends.

When he tells her, she got embarrassed. He thought that was an interesting reaction.

* * *

 

In front of him is Anzu.

His eyes were originally on paper but now have moved to look at her.

Here’s what he sees.

A front view of Anzu, talking about a new job proposal that came in today. It’s after school hours but the sun is still up. The light from the sun breaks through the cracks of the curtains and shines down on her. Such a sight sounds heavenly and it was. Hokuto didn’t even know he was staring until he made eye contact with Anzu. She asked him if he listened to a word she said. He reluctantly told her no. She had to explain the proposal to him again.

* * *

 

On his left is Anzu.

His eyes look at her with warmth.

Here’s what he sees.

A view of him and Anzu in the mirror of the practice room. She is sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He doesn’t want to wake her up. She deserves her rest. Her eyes are closed loosely and his blazer is on top of her acting as a blanket. Her mouth is slightly open and he can hear her breathing. He thinks that the fact he can hear that is a bit creepy. He buries that shameful part of him deep inside. Such a calm moment could last forever.

Until the rest of Trickstar arrived and saw the sight.

* * *

 

Over there is Anzu.

His eyes are already locked onto her.

Here’s what he sees.

She’s talking to Makoto and Mao, who are asking her about that job proposal she told him about today. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail for easier movement. In her hands are the papers they filed today after school. Her mouth is turned up in a smile as she talks. Mao cracks a joke and that smile evolves into a small laugh. It’s a beautiful sight and sound. He wishes that he could see her smile everyday.

That train of thought is destroyed quickly after a comment, said by Subaru.

“Hey, Hokke. You’ve been staring at Anzu a lot today.”

His comment is said quite loudly, catching the attention of the three talking idly. Hokuto freezes when his eyes meet Anzu’s. Her eyes give off an air of embarrassment hence he sees her cheeks are red. If it makes her feel better, his are too.

* * *

 

Walking next to him is Anzu.

His eyes are looking in the other direction.

Here’s what he couldn’t see.

Anzu staring at him with a stoic look. He can feel her gaze burning into his side. It feels as though she has something to say.

“Is something wrong?” He asks.

“Subaru said you’ve been staring at me all day so I thought this would be payback.” She answers.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He apologizes.

“I wasn’t uncomfortable. I just kind of surprised.” She laughs.

“Surprised? Wouldn’t most people find that a bit unsettling?”

“Maybe.” She says single word and another laugh.

“Don’t laugh. It makes me feel worse.”

“I’m sorry.” She laughs again despite Hokuto asking her not to.

* * *

 

There’s Anzu at her doorstep.

His eyes are looking at her and she knows.

Here’s what he’s seeing.

A view of Anzu turns to him with a smile on her face.

“Is something wrong?” She asks, teasingly. She’s repeating his words.

“Payback for you staring at me.” He responds with a chuckle.

“Is that it?”

No. It isn’t. He wants to say more but he can’t find the right words. He can communicate with his eyes but words aren’t his forte.

A light bulb goes off in his head.

“Will you hear me out?”

“Always.”

* * *

 

There’s Hokuto.

Her eyes are fixated on him while he’s talking.

What he talks about is his fondness for her, how much he cares about her, how much she’s done for him. As he talks, her cheeks grow hotter each second, despite trying to play it cool. The words he’s saying are poetic yet true to himself. She couldn’t think of a better way for him to say it.

Here’s what she heard.

A confession.


End file.
